Pretty Little Liars Wiki Policy
The wiki site policies are expected to be followed. Not reading them is no excuse for breaking them. Recommendations #When making a large edit, for example one that consists of more than 500 characters, it will be helpful to provide a small summary of the edit. #When added information that is not elsewhere on wikia, find an outside source and cite it. #Invite everyone you know that is just willing to help out, we need the support! #Be careful about giving personal information (like exact location, bank details, you wiki account password, or where and how you spend your free time) or pictures of yourself. Innappropriate #Inserting false information onto pages will result in a warning or block, depending on how much has been has been added. #Please do NOT 'start political arguments or other business-related arguments with other users as it cause tense drama. #Spamming (repeating messages over and over, making numerous pointless comments, advertising a business or website can earn you up to a permanent ban depending on how much and what you “spammed”. #Insulting users is innappropriate and you can be kickbanned immediately. #Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one’s race, gender, nationality, religion or orientation) is inappropriate and will result in an immediate ban. #'Article comments and blogs are for constructive discussion, not for back-and-forth bickering. #Editing or deleting another user’s user page without their permission is inappropriate. #Sexually explicit images, videos or comments can get you banned permanently. #Photoshopped images are NOT 'allowed on articles, only on userpages and blogs. #Do not insert pure speculation into pages without a reliable source. #If you are blocked and harass the admins on this wiki about your block, you could get permanently banned or your banned doubled. #Do not flood comments or chat. #'Vandalising pages will result in a permanent ban. #Constantly dispute or counter-productively edit-war #Bash or threaten a user. #Plagiarize or post information without a source. #Badge game, meaning make unconstructive edits for badges. #'Anybody' that spams by adding numerous pictures and categories, without an acceptable reason will be banned immediately for two hours to one day. #Anybody suspected of spying on the chat for another wiki will be banned immediately. #If you join the chat, you will be expected to talk, as many people have come here just cause problems such as screencapping people and not even talking. So if you're not talking for hours, it makes people uncomfortable and feel unsafe, and you will be kicked from the chat. Don't feel scared to join into a conversation! Everybody is welcome! Breaking any of the rules above may lead to consequences such as a block. Federal Laws #If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US “COPPA” law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act). If you are found to be under the age of 13, you will be banned for the amount of time until you reach the age of 13 (for example, 2 years if you’re 11). #Users shall not perform “cybersex” on the server. #Users are not permitted to share or promote Warez. This includes links or talk of illegal Mp3, Games, Movies and Software or anything that is covered under international copyright laws. #Users shall not perform acts of hatred. This includes: racism, sexual discrimination, homophobic acts and other discrimination. #Users shall not use harsh language, especially sexual references (c*nt, sl*t, wh*re etc…), unless when referring to aspects of the series that revolve around said words. Category:Site administration Category:Pretty Little Liars Wikia